


Sultry Sparks

by Elivra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a hot and heavy quickie with NO angst can you BELIEVE, heat wave, they're tired old men and they still somehow find time to get freaky bless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elivra/pseuds/Elivra
Summary: In the middle of a heat wave, Erwin finds himself hot for his Captain more than anything else.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 21
Kudos: 252





	Sultry Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo my first PWP!! I had a vague idea of including this in a longer fic with plot, but I got too inspired today by several horny fanarts (this fandom is a blessing, I swear). The main inspiration for this scene however, is the famous library sex scene from the movie Atonement. Google it. ;)
> 
> Happy reading! <3

It is a hot afternoon. Erwin sighs, fans himself with his collar. This summer has been particularly oppressive, with most of the soldiers given leave to forego their uniform jackets entirely. The officers had tried to maintain some sense of formality by keeping them on, but as of two days ago, Erwin stopped wearing the jacket too. There was no point in keeping up with useless protocol in such weather. Everyone is of the opinion that it needs to rain soon, though day after day goes by with no change in the sweltering heat.

He sighs again, glances out of the open window behind him unhappily. They are in-between expeditions at the moment, the last one fortunately being before the heat wave, the next one planned in two weeks' time, when the weather will hopefully be milder. From experience the Survey Corps knows not to plan expeditions in the height of either winter or summer: the former obviously because of the harsh cold, the latter because more than one expedition has been practically decimated in the past due to soldiers and horses dying of heatstroke.

And so Erwin sits in his office, planning for an expedition that isn’t happening for a while. He pushes aside the roster and leans back in his chair. Despite everything, meetings are in full force: they will be using new tactics and equipment to try and capture Titans and so Erwin is constantly in contact with several teams as they train and run mock drills. He has just finished a meeting and has one soon in thirty minutes, though he wishes he could clear the rest of the day and go to the nearby lake for a swim. Maybe Levi…

At that, his thoughts grind to a halt. _Levi_. The very mention of him makes his veins spark; Levi has been occupying his mind a lot lately. They haven't been able to spend much time together. Erwin mostly sees Levi in meetings and in the grounds, both of them too busy with planning for the expedition and running new training regimes. Any time they have alone is spent poring over maps and referencing historical records. They haven't even gone to bed at the same time in a while, with Erwin mostly falling asleep at his desk and Levi dozing on the couch nearby.

Neither of them is under any illusions as to how their relationship works, and they both know that their work always takes the highest priority. And yet, Erwin misses him. Misses the touch of his hands, the feel of his lips on his skin. But the weather stays constantly hot, the work stays tedious, and Erwin continues to burn for Levi without uttering a word of it.

Presently he sighs again, wipes his neck with the kerchief in his pocket. And just as he picks up the document, his office doors open and Levi slips in.

And _gods,_ Levi is _beautiful._ Seeing him brings all of his pent up desire to the fore again, and the heat of the weather is nothing compared to the veritable furnace underneath his skin. Levi looks fresh despite the weather, despite the light sheen of sweat on his skin, and that only feeds into Erwin’s lust. He watches Levi as he approaches in his usual prowling manner, and just the way he _moves_ makes Erwin's gut twist familiarly.

"What did Ness' squad have to say?" Levi says without greeting, seemingly unaware of Erwin’s heated stare.

Erwin gathers his thoughts together. "They're making good progress. They'll have two more horses broken in by the end of the week."

Levi grunts his approval as he walks around the desk to lean languorously against it. "I still think this new training is unnecessary," he states, looking closely at Erwin.

Erwin smiles. "It'll help, trust me. The retrained horses will be so efficient that you could practically stand on them."

Levi snorts, flips through the documents next to him idly. "Neither you nor Mike should be standing on a poor fucking horse."

Erwin's smile widens. "No, I'll leave the acrobatics to you."

"Probably best," Levi hums, his low voice doing things to Erwin’s gut again. "I wouldn't want you breaking that old back of yours." A flash of storm-blue eyes, and Erwin leans in reflexively. "This old back can still do plenty, you know," he murmurs, his gaze roving over the arch of his long, pale neck.

Levi's eyes flash up to his face and darken, and Erwin feels another thrill burn through him.

"We have a meeting soon," Levi mutters, but doesn't pull away when Erwin places his hand on his.

"I know," Erwin concedes. Levi's shoulders relax, but then he freezes when Erwin continues, "But we can be quick." He turns his hand over. "If you like."

"Really, Erwin?" Levi's expression is unchanged but he sounds amused. "Now?"

Erwin simply raises his hand to his mouth and leaves a fleeting kiss on his wrist. "I've missed you."

Levi snatches his hand away as if burnt. "I haven't gone anywhere," he hisses, cheeks reddening. "And the door's unlocked."

Erwin looks at him steadily. "So go lock it."

He's not wrong, he knows he's not wrong. He knows Levi misses having him as much as he does Levi. He knows Levi feels what he does, the same undercurrent of thirst and heat thrumming through both of them.

He _knows_ Levi wants him too.

There is a long, still moment. Then Levi pushes off the desk and strides over to the doors. The click of the lock seems to echo in the still office, and Erwin’s heartbeat quickens. Levi turns around slowly, something defiant in his gaze.

“Come here,” Erwin says, but Levi scoffs, “Near the window? You want to give the recruits a view of their Commander’s naked ass?”

“No. Just you,” Erwin admits and stands up. Levi backs into the nearest corner with the bookshelves, watching Erwin intently, retreating until his back hits the shelves as Erwin comes to stand right in front of him.

Erwin’s insides are searing with _want_ , but he makes himself steady his hand as he reaches out to brush down Levi’s chest. He keeps his eyes fixed on Levi’s face, on the dark, hungry pinpricks of his eyes as he slowly unbuttons his shirt.

“Shit, hurry up,” Levi wheezes, yanking him closer and attacking his shirt buttons too.

“Patience,” Erwin smiles, reaching through his open shirt and rubbing a nipple gently with his thumb.

“ _Fuck—_ the meeting,” Levi reminds him, fingers working feverishly on the buttons.

“I know,” Erwin says soothingly, and leans down to place an open-mouthed kiss on his sharp collarbone. He can _taste_ Levi, can smell the musk of his sweat and a hint of his soap, and feels his desire burn hotter, almost close to breaking point, but he wants this feeling to last.

But the moment Levi feels his tongue on his skin, he growls, “By the _fucking_ Walls—” And he grabs his face and pulls him up for a searing kiss.

And Erwin _snaps_.

He leans back for a split second to take in a breath and slams back into Levi, their bare chests pressed together, Levi’s fingers scrabbling at his shoulders under his shirt, Erwin’s hands grabbing his _perfect_ ass—

Levi moans as Erwin pushes his tongue into his mouth, claws at his ass and _lifts_ him, and as Levi’s strong thighs wrap around his waist Erwin is already jerking his hips, pressing against the hardness he can feel at Levi’s crotch.

Levi leans back first, gulping for air. “Erwin, fuck—” His whispered words cut off with a breathy moan as Erwin grinds against him. His hands trip down to Erwin’s waist and he hurriedly unbuckles his belt, unzips his pants… While Erwin keeps thrusting, nose pressed against his neck, tongue and teeth searching for heated skin, his wordless need driving his hips for him. When he feels Levi’s fingers circling his freed erection, he bites a groan into Levi’s shoulder. Fuck, he has _missed_ this—

Somehow Levi has already freed his own cock and they grind against each other wantonly as Levi strokes them together. Erwin adjusts his grasp on Levi, his hands pushing down Levi’s loose pants unbidden, fingers reaching for the naked curve of his ass.

And then he jerks to a stop, Levi’s hand stilling in the next moment.

He lifts his head to see Levi looking back at him, dark eyes blown and sparkling, lips curved in a smug smile.

“Levi,” he breathes. He feels and gropes at Levi’s asscheeks until he finds that his ass crack is _slick_. He runs the tip of his finger down until he reaches his hole. 

His loose and wet hole.

"What's this?” Erwin murmurs wondrously, rubbing his finger gently, revelling in the way he shudders in his grasp. “Been busy without me, Levi?"

" _You_ were too busy, asshole," Levi half-snaps, half-moans as Erwin presses in harder, his fingertip slipping in. Erwin watches his face as he pushes his knuckle in easily, the way his eyes narrow with pleasure, his lip curling between his teeth…

"Fuck! Wait," Levi gasps and his thighs loosen their grip. Erwin obliges and lets him down, albeit reluctantly. Levi quickly rummages in the pocket of loose trousers, tosses something small at Erwin before he leans down to yank his boots off. Erwin turns the little vial over in his hand and lets out a disbelieving laugh.

“You planned for this.”

Levi shoots him a _look_ from under his bangs as he pushes off his trousers— thankfully neither of them are wearing their gear straps due to the heat. Then he straightens up, completely naked from the waist down. “Maybe,” he smirks, then grabs Erwin’s waist. “C’mon, we don’t have long.”

And who is he to deny him? Erwin unstoppers the bottle and slicks himself up, feeling even more aroused at the way Levi is staring at his cock hungrily. Then, as he lets the vial drop onto the discarded clothes on the floor, Levi leans over and rolls the ladder to their side, using it as leverage to hoist himself up the shelves until he is looking down at Erwin.

“Come _on_ ,” he repeats even more urgently and Erwin can’t hold back any more. He grabs Levi’s hip and lines himself up, teeters for a breathless moment in anticipation, and pushes in.

“Oh fuck,” Levi hisses, his head falling back immediately. “ _Fuck_.” Erwin himself is mouthing swears as he pushes inch by slow inch, calling forth every shred of his self-control to keep him from being overwhelmed already as Levi gently rocks his hips to help him in.

Because he’s close, so close. It’s never been like this between them before, the heat of the air closing in around them, their bodies so slick with sweat Erwin can _smell_ Levi, and _gods_ , even his sweat smells perfect, heady, arousing—

A sudden loud _snap_ jolts Erwin: the shelf Levi has been grasping onto has splintered from the immense strength of his grip and several books thud down from the now slanted shelf. Erwin barely notices them, because though he’s holding onto Levi and manages to hold him up, Levi still drops down from his earlier height— inadvertently taking in an inch or two more of Erwin’s cock into his ass.

At this Levi lets out a shout of a moan, so loud and _filthy_ that a small groan slips past Erwin’s own lips. “Shh,” he murmurs shakily, gritting his teeth against the sudden burst of pleasure that threatens to undo him again. “The windows are open.”

Levi bites his now free fist and moans again, softer.

“Are you okay?” Erwin breathes. “Levi?”

“Yes,” Levi grits past his knuckles, eyes scrunched shut. “Yes, yes you _fucker_ , I’m fine, _yes—”_

That’s all Erwin needs to know, and he adjusts his grip on Levi’s ass, thrusting shallowly into him in the process. Levi immediately bursts into a litany of “Fuck”, “Yes”, “ _Move_ ”, and Erwin can’t hold himself back any longer. He leans down to swallow Levi’s heated words, his hand drawing his fist away from his mouth and pinning it against a shelf, his other hand clawed firmly into Levi’s ass.

And he does move, jerky and slow to begin with, but quickening with each passing second. Levi is practically standing on the ladder and the shelves for support, and the entire rack creaks with Erwin’s every thrust. But Erwin’s focus is entirely on Levi: the hot, tight, wetness drawing his cock inside him, the way his bangs are already wet with sweat, even as a bead of sweat rolls down Erwin’s own brow to drip off his eyelashes, his hot breath fanning over him as they fuck cheek-to-cheek, his forcibly dampened moans pouring into his ear—

“Levi,” Erwin breathes. “I’m— _fuck_ , I’m—”

“Yes, _god_ , fuck, come inside me already, fuck, _Erwin—_ ”

And Erwin comes so hard he sees sparks under his closed eyes, bursts of hot cum swelling into Levi's hole, and he bites down onto Levi’s exposed shoulder, burying his moan into his sweaty skin. He remains that way for a second while Levi groans again, more desperate now, his hips still rocking onto Erwin’s softening cock.

“Erwin, I—”

Erwin pulls out and lets Levi climb down off the shelves. “Turn around,” he whispers, still caught in the haze of his orgasm, feels a rush of pure _love_ as Levi obeys immediately. Erwin drops to his knees, and without a word of warning, grabs onto Levi’s thick thighs and leans in to lick up the cum dribbling down Levi’s ass.

And Levi is moaning again, high and breathy, his ass squirming as Erwin laps at him, working his way up his inner thighs, laving his spit across the short dark hairs and _finally_ swirls his tongue at the folds of his asshole, sucking off the cum that is still dripping out.

He feels Levi’s legs stiffen in his grasp, hears his breathy moans as he jerks forward, again and again. Erwin continues to lick at him while he comes, and only stops when he feels like he’s got the last drop. Levi stands frozen for a moment, then he turns around and slumps to the ground as Erwin leans back.

“Tried not to get it on the books,” he mutters, showing him his hand. Erwin wordlessly brings it to his mouth and begins to lick it clean too. He only looks up when he’s done, to see Levi’s eyes on him, his expression so warm and _soft_ that Erwin gently kisses the fingertip he just sucked clean. 

“Come here,” Levi murmurs, and Erwin leans in to kiss him, slow and tender now, again and again and again until they turn still and quiet, foreheads pressed together. 

But the peace doesn’t last. “Ugh,” Levi sighs. “Gotta clean up before the meeting, c’mon.”

He knows Levi is as reluctant to move from their embrace as he is, but he lets him stand up. “I should’ve cancelled it,” Erwin sighs.

“Too late now,” Levi smirks, pushes Erwin’s hair off his forehead in an uncharacteristically tender gesture. “Come on, Commander Cumslut, move that fat ass of yours.”

Erwin chuckles and rises while Levi walks away to the washroom across the office. Erwin’s eyes are still fixed on the swell of his naked ass, and he thinks of all the things he still wants to do with Levi. But he reins in his lecherous thoughts and gathers up his trousers from where they had bunched up above his boots. Then, with Levi’s discarded clothes in hand, he follows him.

Unsurprisingly, Levi finishes cleaning up first and leaves Erwin to wash his face and bring his hair back into order. He stares at his reflection in the mirror; he still looks flushed, but hopefully that can be attributed to the heat. By the time he steps back into the office, Levi’s already worked his wonders on the bookshelves: new places have been found for the fallen books, and Levi stares for a beat at the last one before he places it back. At Erwin’s inquiring glance, he looks embarrassed.

“Scratched up some of the covers,” he explains, and Erwin grins, delighted. “It’s alright. They’re outdated anyway.”

Levi grunts, glances back at him— and frowns.

“Something wrong?” Erwin pats his head, perhaps his hair is out of place?

“Tch.” Levi swiftly strides up to him, grabs his bolotie. “It’s crooked. You never know how to put this on right.”

Erwin watches him as he adjusts the bolotie, and feels a strong flare of affection swell in his chest. Some of it must be apparent on his face, because when Levi looks up, his grumpy expression softens.

“Idiot,” he mutters, and pulls him down into another soft kiss that turns deeper and hungrier again, _already_ , but then Levi leans back with a grin.

Thunder rumbles suddenly from outside the open windows: a storm is coming.

“You’d better finish up your work before bed tonight, Erwin,” Levi murmurs. “Because it’s your turn to get your ass pounded.”

And with Erwin still gaping at him, he struts over to the doors and opens them to start the meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> (Epilogue: Mike takes one step inside the office and says either they have the meeting somewhere else, or they have it without him. They have the meeting somewhere else.)
> 
> As you can see from my profile, this is only my third smutfic ever, and my first PWP! What do you think? Is it too short? Too long? Let me know!
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
